RedSea Christmas (OC X CC ONESHOT)
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Team SSSN celebrates Christmas with Ocean when Scarlet surprises her with an early gift, how will she react?


Team SSSN shared a small apartment in Mistral where they lived whilst not at Haven Academy. This Christmas there was one other addition to their household, Ocean.  
The boys were out buying some last minute Christmas supplies, leaving Ocean to be alone in their apartment. Of course, she took the chance to fully decorate in the festive theme.  
"Tree? Check! Bunting? Check! Gingerbread men? Check! Christmas outfit…?" Ocean looked down at her pink outfit and raised her eyebrow. "Nope." She picked up her suitcase and placed it on her boyfriend's bed. "Christmas jumper… Christmas jumper… oh!" She pulled out a green sweatshirt with a white glittery Christmas tree. "Done!" She smiled as the mentally ticked off the item from her list. Completing the outfit with Christmas socks, jeans and a cute Christmas bow in her hair.  
"We're home!" A masculine voice called out from the other room. The boys were carrying a bunch of bags between them.  
"And of course, we leave Ocean alone for 2 hours and she does this" Neptune chuckled.  
"She made gingerbread men!" Sun exclaimed stuffing one in his mouth. "She's a keeper Scarlet," he said with his mouth full looking over at the redheaded pirate.  
"Speaking of which, where is she?" Scarlet asked looking around the decorated apartment living room.  
"Merry Christmas!" Ocean called as she walked out of one of the bedroom doors.  
"Merry Christmas Ocean." Sage smiled at the small girl before placing a few brown bags down onto their kitchen worktop. Having an open Kitchen/dining/living space made it easy for conversations.  
"I see you like the gingerbread men Sun." she giggled, "there are some Grimm ones too."  
"Now I can eat my enemies too!" Sun fist pumped the air in victory getting an eye roll from both Neptune and Sage.  
"Merry Christmas sis, catch." Neptune threw a small box towards Ocean, to which she jumped to try and catch.  
"Thanks!" She slowly began to open the small box. "Not now! You gotta wait till Christmas Day!" Her brother scolded before batting her head with an empty wrapping paper tube and snatching the gift back. "Knew I should have waited"  
"Heeeeeey!" She whined reaching out to grab her present back.  
"Now now Ocean, You'll have to wait." Scarlet wrapped his arm around her to keep her back from Neptune. "Besides, I have an early Christmas present for you."  
"Really? Wait! I only got you one thing!" Ocean looked up at her boyfriend sadly, she felt bad he got her more presents.  
"So? Wait here." Scarlet smiled before walking into their room.  
"You missed Mistletoe." Sun grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Ocean.  
"But, the only people kissing in this apartment is Scarlet and I… Unless you plan to kiss Neptune or Sage~" She teased.  
"No! Of course not!" Sun flushed red before huffing. "Still, I thought girls liked that kind of stuff?"  
"We do, I do. But I don't think Scarlet liked the idea if he kisses me it's of his own accord." She smiled at them before turning her head away.  
"I'm going to put this up," Neptune whispered getting a nod out of the other teammates.  
"Finally! Here it is!" Scarlet cheered walking out holding a box that he had wrapped. He looked over at the boys and noticed what they were doing. "Come here." He grinned taking Oceans hand and walking her towards the middle of the room before handing her the box.  
"Are you sure I can't open it now?" She questioned looking down at the gift in her hands.  
"I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise! Also nice socks" He winked causing Ocean to look confused before realizing they had matching socks.  
"I guess it's a couple thing?" she giggled as she pulled the ribbon softly that wrapped around her gift. Pulling the paper off and staring at a black box for a moment. Slowly she opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue pearl necklace. "Oh… Scarlet…" She whispered.  
"Now you have a necklace just like the one you lost! Ocean?" He looked worried because she wasn't saying anything.  
"I LOVE IT!" She jumped up to hug him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Scarlet caught her knowing she would react this way and he took a few steps back. "I'm so glad you like it.  
"Like it? I love it!" She smiled looking at him with a wide smile.  
"Hey, Ocean? Look up." She did so to see mistletoe hanging up. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked back down at Scarlet. "You aren't going to break the rule now are you?"  
"Never."  
The couple leaned in to share a sweet Christmas kiss under the mistletoe. Scarlet keeping his eyes open slightly to take another look at her beauty before closing them to enjoy the kiss.  
"Merry Christmas Ocean."  
"Merry Christmas Scarlet."


End file.
